MIANHAE
by AngelLotus11031004
Summary: ( JEONGCHEOL, MEANIE, SOONHOON SEVENTEEN ) Ketika tiga orang yang sama-sama tersakiti bertemu dan menjadi sahabat dekat karena merasa memiliki nasib yang sama. Mereka saling menghibur dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Namun apa yang terjadi jika takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**MIANHAE**

Cast :

Jeongcheol ( Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol )

Meanie ( Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu )

SoonHoon ( Lee Jihoo x Kwon Soonyoung )

and Other cast

Yaoi, Boy x boy, Rated M

Dont Like Dont read

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeongcheol**

 _Dihari kau meninggalkanku  
Aku tidak bisa melupakan hari itu_

 _Terasa seperti aku tidak dapat menemuimu lagi_  
 _Terasa seperti aku tidak dapat mendengarmu lagi_  
 _Aku telah mencoba untuk menghapusmu_  
 _Tapi aku tidak mampu melepasmu pergi_

 _Seperti hari dimana kau datang padaku_  
 _Kau pergi tanpa kata_  
 _Matamu berkata tidak_  
 _Tapi mulutmu berkata Ya_

 _Kata yang kudengar meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya_  
 _Airmata yang kulihat meskipun kau menghapusnya_  
 _Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu_  
 _Karena aku tahu kau lebih tersakiti dibandingkan aku_

 **Meanie**

 _Aku berjalan melangkahi semua kenangan ini_

 _Menuju masa depan yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui  
Waktu berlalu seperti air yang mengalir  
Aku selalu berpikir, aku akan melupakanmu secepatnya_

 _Namun Kau datang dalam mimpiku tadi malam  
Dan kau membuatku menangis lagi  
Karena kekhawatiranku  
Aku tidak bisa tertidur tenang untuk satu malam  
Apakah kau tahu  
tentang aku yang seperti ini?_

Jika kau sangat merindukankanku

 _Datanglah kepadaku diam diam  
Dan bersandar di bahuku sejenak_

 **SoonHoon**

 _Aku merasa hari ini kamu berbeda_

 _Dengan tangan kirimu yang selalu ku genggam, kau hanya menggigit bibirmu_

 _Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan,_

 _Apapun itu, kumohon jangan katakan_

 _Aku ingin mengulur waktu setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam_

 _Jangan katakan, kumohon jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku,_

 _Harus membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah hal yang mudah_

 _Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku_

 _Kumohon, tetaplah disini, jangan pernah pergi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Coming soon_

.

.

.

.

Aku datang dengan ff baru, tapi yang pasti setelah ff yang satunya end, berhubung ff True or False tinggal 2 chapter lagi maka aku kasih prolog untuk ff selanjutnya sebagai pemanasan. Dan di ff ini tidak hanya menjurus pada Jeongcheol couple saja dan ceritanya bakal merata di setiap couplenya. oke gitu aja, jika ada yang berminat bakal aku buat ceritanya jadi ditunggu reviewnya.


	2. When You're Gone

**MIANHAE**

( When Your're Gone )

Cast :

Jeongcheol ( Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol )

Meanie ( Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu )

SoonHoon ( Lee Jihoo x Kwon Soonyoung )

and Other cast

Yaoi, Boy x boy, Rated M

Dont Like Dont read

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak orang bilang kalau Sesuatu itu akan sangat berharga setelah kita merasa kehilangan. Dulu aku tidak percaya dengan kalimat itu. Tapi kini aku sungguh-sungguh mengalaminya dalam hidupku. Dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa kita tidak boleh meremehkan apapun yang menurut kita tidak penting. Karena tanpa kita sadari segala sesuatu yang Tuhan berikan dalam bentuk apapun itu sebenarnya sangat berharga untuk kita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan lebat sedang menguasai kota Seoul sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Namun sepertinya tidak ada sedikitpun tanda hujan akan segera reda.

Tampak beberapa orang tetap nekat melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan beberapa orang masih setia duduk dihalte untuk menunggu bus atau sekedar berlindung dari guyuran hujan. Tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan berambut hitam legam dengan kulit putih pucat yang masih setia duduk dikursinya sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

Namja itu tengah menikmati alunan lagu dari headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Namun matanya kini terfokus pada suatu objek yang menarik penglihatannya.

Seorang namja dengan rambut sebahu berwarna merah tengah berjalan diseberang jalan dengan memegang payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan. Tanpa aba-aba namja tampan itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah yang sama dengan namja diseberang jalan.

Namja tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan namja diseberang sana. Sementara matanya terus fokus kearah namja berambut panjang itu. Saat ia melihat namja diseberang jalan telah berhenti dihalte, ia juga ikut berhenti dan mencoba menyeberang jalan untuk menghampiri namja itu.

Namun sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, namja berambut panjang itu sudah masuk kesebuah bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte itu dan kini bus itu telah menjauh. Sama halnya dengan namja berambut panjang itu yang kini semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Dan ini semua karena kesalahannya.

"Yoon Jeonghan aku merindukanmu." Ucap namja itu lirih dengan mata yang masih fokus pada bus yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah berdiri ditengah lapangan basket sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket ditangannya.

Rambut blondenya ikut bergoyang-goyang saat ia melompat untuk memasukkan bola ditangannya kedalam ring. Dari 2 jam yang lalu ia terus melakukan hal yang sama tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelah yang kini menerpa tubuhnya.

Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang kepinggir lapangan untuk mencari sesuatu. Namun ia tetap tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

Bukankah dia sendiri yang sudah menyuruhnya pergi, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah mencarinya.

Kenapa ia berharap orang itu berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil meneriakkan namanya terus menerus seperti orang gila. Dan kenapa ia berharap orang itu akan memberikannya handuk dan air mineral saat ia selesai latihan.

Dulu ia selalu merasa malu saat orang itu bertingkah berlebihan ketika bersamanya. Ia selalu berpikir jika orang itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan mudah cemburu.

Ia juga selalu kesal setiapkali mendengar celotehannya yang tak henti-henti.

Dan jujur sekarang ia sangat kehilangan sosok itu sekaligus semua tingkah konyol yang selalu dilakukan orang itu kepadanya. Dan sekarang ia merasa kekonyolan namja itu adalah kebutuhan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Lee Jihoon." Ucapnya lirih sambil memandang nanar kearah pinggir lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau tidak punya mata ! atau kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan kedua bola matamu itu, apa aku perlu mengajarimu namja bodoh!" teriak seorang namja berwajah dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah namja yang tengah berdiri ketakutan didepannya.

Teriakannya yang cukup keras menggema disepanjang lorong kelas. Dan kini namja itu mendorong tubuh namja berkacamata yang baru saja menabraknya itu.

Tubuh namja malang itu terjatuh kelantai dengan cukup keras hingga membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka begidik ngeri.

Sementara itu seorang namja tampan bertubuh tingga tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Namja tampan itu kini menatap sendu kearah namja yang masih terus berteriak kasar pada namja berkacamata itu.

Orang yang saat ini ada dihadapannya sama sekali bukan Wonwoo yang ia kenal dulu. Karena Wonwoo yang ia kenal dulu adalah wonwoo yang lembut, baik hati dan juga ramah. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Wonwoo yang dingin, kasar dan juga pemarah.

Namja itu kini telah berubah dan itu semua karena kesalahannya. Dialah penyebab Wonwoo jadi seperti ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jeon Wonwoo, kemana Wonwoo ku yang dulu." Ucap namja tinggi itu dengan lirih.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo aku kembali lagi, tapi cuma buat selingan aja soalnya masih fokus buat dukung comeback Nu'est jadi cuma pendek deh part ini. Apakah ada yang nungguin ff ini? pasti kecewa karena ceritanya nggak seperti ekspektasi kalian. Oke aku nggak terlalu berharap banyak kok kalau kalian akan suka cerita ini soalnya aku juga merasa ceritanya mengecewakan, oke gitu aja ya and see you, semoga ada waktu luang buat ngedit ff satunya yang belum sempet aq post.


End file.
